Die Ewigen Kriege Wiki
Welcome to Bjorl! Die Ewigen Kriege, The Eternal War. This has been a story long in the making to be a blend of accurate military tactics, fantastical elements such as magic and mythical creatures, and how they have evolved into an integrated experience on the battlefield! Come on in and explore the massive world of Bjorl! First Steps The Wiki serves two purposes: to catalog the lore of DEK and to provide guidelines for the Roleplaying Forum present on the Discord server ran by AgentLou44 named "A War on All Fronts." Below is a list of RP-relevant information before delving into specifics. * Species * Nations * Classes * Technology * Military Structure * forthcoming The events unfold after atomic weaponry has devastated two Mega Cities, each holding billions of souls, another affecting a nation considered neutral enough to mediate between those engaged in the Eternal War. Battle lines have been drawn and there is no longer any room to remain alone in the coming conflict. * Conflicts * Skirmish on the Thir Plains (ongoing) * Bitter-Cold War, Bittemir Valley (complete) * The Unthinkable Event * Battle at Red Pine (ongoing) * The Siege of Bull'doch (complete) * Mtongwe, the Battle of the Ballot (ongoing) A Longer Summary So, you've decided to delve into the world of Bjorl! A significant difference is scale. Bjorl itself is three times as large as Earth, has the same resources, as well as colonizable satellite moons and asteroid belts. Its population is easily cresting 11 trillion. That's 11,000,000,000,000. On one level, this is amazing. On another, this means that life is cheap. The year is 21398. A comprehensive timeline is available, but don't worry, there's just the one. Years progress in a single line. Starts at year 0, and goes on from there. No wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey ball of messed up yarn. Now this is a big number, but if we were to take our history, we would be in the year 12019, so about a 10,000 year difference. Technology and society, however, progress slowly in the world of Bjorl. Weapons of war have progressed quickly. Society appears to have lost its innocence as well So with how years work out of the way, let me introduce the main factions. Geography Continent: Kol'emir -Republic of Demask (Most Northern Nation) -Empire of Dochmar (Western Coastal/Island Nation) -Surzeak (North Eastern Peninsula Nation) -Kingdom of Rittgar (West of Surzeak) -Republic of Bisk (Archipelago between Kol'emir and Alama) -Principality of Disctar (North-Central Nation) -Kingdom of Kolmar (Northern Gulf Nation) -Kingdom of Pansk (Southern Peninsula Nation) -Kingdoms of Rut (Southern Twin-City Nation) -Republic of Col (Island of Col Nation) -Mingst (Southern Most Nation) '''Continent: '''Alama -Republic of Alama (Only Faction on the Continent) '''Continent: '''Alder'em -United Fascist States of Alder'em (Only Faction on the Continent) Plot The plot of DEK is based off the role of a man named Krieger Dernits. Krieger is the current leader of the Republic of Alama (RoA). The story will follow him on his journey to fight the United Fascist States of Alder'em (UFSA) in the Third Hallowed War. Follow his tale as he fights on multiple fronts against the fascists around the globe! New Entries Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse